


You are my hero

by Merid24



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:59:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Some poetry inspirated by Merlin.





	You are my hero

I would do anything for you,  
but you don’t have a fucking clue.  
I still can’t tell the truth to you,  
I’m scared, what you would do. 

Every time, when you were down,  
I was there and you were fine.  
If you could know, what I have done,  
you would want me all the way gone. 

But you should know, that it’s my fate,  
I will always keep you save.  
I know you will be good king,  
about you people will sing. 

You’ll become a legend, hero,  
my fame will amount to zero.  
But that’s fine, well, I don’t mind,  
I’m happy to be by your side.


End file.
